gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Plank's Publishing
Welcome To The Official Page Of Plank's Publishing! Welcome to Plank's Publishing. This company was founded by Walker De Plank on June 18, 1746 (2013). We hope to continue to be the official publishers of all films, stories, and shows that you may have. We are currently the publishers of The Life of Charles Crestsilver: The Unexpected Truce. We hope you choose us for your publishing needs! Current Staff Founder/Owner: Walker De Plank Director of Advertising/Publicity: Charles Crestsilver Director of Editing/Revising '(oversees the work of the editors/revisors): ''Currently hiring 'Editors/Revisors '(oversees the published piece and discuss with the author/playwright/director what is requested to be changed. Cannot change without their approval): Currently hiring 'Contracts and Documentations '(create the written/verbal contracts and documents for the published piece): Currently hiring '''Designers/Artists (design logos and cover art for the published piece): Currently hiring Human Resources (in charge of hiring and firing employees, for valid reasons only): Currently hiring Userboxes Here are userboxes for Plank's Publishing. Code: (For pages/stories/films/shows that are produced by Plank's Publishing) Code: (For Plank's Publishing employees to show their pride! sure to fill in postion in box ) Important Dates *'June 18, 1746 (2013) '- Plank's Publishing is founded. *'June 19, 1746 (2013)' - Charles Crestsilver offers us the opportunity to publish The Life of Charles Crestsilver: The Unexpected Truce, our first publishing. *'June 19, 1746 (2013)' - The official Plank's Publishing ''logo and userboxes are developed by DvayJonesRules (Charles Crestsilver). *'July 15, 1746 (2013)' - The official ''Plank's Publishing userboxes are edited by DvayJonesRules (Charles Crestsilver) and William Seasteel *'July 24, 1746 (2013) '- The Adventures of the U.I.C. Book One: The Swiss Enemy was announced to be signed to Plank's Publishing by Gavin the Texan. Signature still required at date. *'July 25, 1746 '- Terrors of 1745 was officially signed to Plank's Publishing by Johnny "Shark" Turner. Charles Crestsilver has officially signed on to Plank's Publishing and has chosen us to publish The Life of Charles Crestsilver series. Jack Daggerstealer has officially signed to Plank's Publishing ''and will have us publish ''The Adventures of the U.I.C. ''series. *'July 28, 1746''' - The official Plank's Publishing category was created. Important Notices *Please, feel free to ask for any things that you would like to be published. We also write stories if the idea is worth the time. Current Publishings The Life of Charles Crestsilver: The Surprising Truce This is a story by Charles James Crestsilver. It is a sort of fictional autobiography of his life. It features popular characters such as Lord Goldtimbers, Lord Mallace, Lord Beckett, Jolly Roger, Davy Jones, Blackbeard, and Ned Edgewalker. The story is during a time when Charles is at war with the EITC with his men, the Silver's Savvys. They see themselves as a team of revolutionaries to bring down tyrants. However, the EITC sees them as nothing more than terrorists. They eventually learn that EITC Lord Maxamillion has been dealing with some of the most ruthless pirates alive (and some unalive). They have been wanting Charles's head for a while as well as some of the other EITC Lords. Maxamillion sees this as a way to not only get rid of Charles, but to lead the EITC as well. The Silver's Savvys and the EITC team up to battle Maxamillion and his band of pirate menaces. Can they defeat the most feared pirates in the seven seas? Find out now! (Note: This story is currently incomplete and will be completely published by September.) Terrors of 1745 The Terrors of 1745 ''is about one of the most dramatic turn of events during the bloody Anglo-Spanish war. On one eventful summer day and night in 1745, the Barbary Coast military was attacked by the Spanish armada. It began with the Spanish fleet attacking the small pirate nation of Barbary's Fort Tangier as a result of Carlos Clemente's, the leader fo Spain, search for power. No problem for the Spanish armada to defeat a few measly pirates, right? And how hard would it be for the Barbary Coast military to take down Carlos Clemente? These seemingly simple tasks result in brutal battles, blood being spilled, and lives being lost. Who will rise above the other? Will the Barbary Coast military take down Clemente and defeat the Spanish, or will the Spanish armada accomplish their task n taking over Fort Tangier? Read ''Terrors of 1745 ''by Jonathan Turner to find out! The Adventures of the U.I.C. Book One: The Swiss Enemy ''Cover still required; summary yet to be added. Signatures of Approval If you have been signed with Plank's Publishing, please signature below to authorize that you hereby agree with all policies and procedures associated with Plank's Publishing and that you are certain that this is the publishing company you would like to stay with, as you may not withdraw from your contract for your current story after signing. For The Life of Charles Crestsilver: The Surprising Truce and it's Series by Charles Crestsilver For The Adventures of the U.I.C. Book One: The Swiss Enemy by Gavin the Texan Gavin the Texan a.k.a. Jack Daggerstealer 06:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) For Terrors of 1745 by Johnny "Shark" Turner Johnny "Shark" Turner Category:Fan Companies Category:Publishing Category:Plank's Publishing Category:POTCO